The Only Hope For Me Is You
by MyChemicalWay
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in Muggle London. They reconnect through stories of the war and fall in love. But, no one agrees with their relationship. They get married, but they have to do it secretly. Song-fic to My Chemical Romance's 'The Only Hope For Me Is You'.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. How many times do I gotta say that? Not even the amazing My Chemical Romance.

_**A/N: This is a repost of this story. If you recognize the story and not the username, that's because I changed it. I used to be MCRrox. I've deleted all of the old stories, for a reason. If you really are aching to know why, PM me.** _

_Remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me._

Hermione was walking around Muggle London when she thought she saw someone following her. She sped up her pace, but the feeling of being followed would not go away. Turning a corner, she thought about how far the nearest Apparation point was. The shadow that seemed to be following her didn't look to be a muggle. But, just to be safe, she would wait until she got to that damn Apparation point, instead of Apparating right there in the middle of an empty street. She felt a tug on her arm, then it was pulled sharply behind her back. Whipping around, she came face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

He looked at her, apparently very amused. "Remember me?"

_Where, where will you stand, when all the lights go out, across these city streets? Where,where were you when all of the embers fell?_

Hermione looked in shock at the gray-blue eyes that were so intoxicating to her. They seemed to be able to glimpse straight into her soul. The eyes that stayed so cold, even when he switched sides. Because, he was just a spy. He needed to keep his Death Eater look up when he went to get more information for them.

She remembered thinking, 'Where, where will you stand during the Final Battle?' Voldemort would have had him killed, but the Order needed him. But, he never showed up. He had run off with his parents and disappeared for 3 years. She never saw him before the battle, when they were making preparations to go fight.

"Where, where were you? When it was all over? Even before it started, when were you?" Hermione asked the owner of the eyes that she couldn't get enough of.

_I still remember them, covered in ash, covered in glass, covered in all my friends._

He hesitated as he thought back to that day. His parents let him visit Hogwarts, after the fighting was nearly done, before they disappeared for a while. Draco could see all the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts before. Then, he saw them as they were on that day.

Ash was everywhere. Everything was ash. With glass. There was tons of broken glass from the broken windows of Hogwarts. And all of his friends. Either dead or alive, they were there. He shuddered at the thought of Nott's cold body on the ground, eyes glassy, staring into the sky.

"I was there, but only for a minute. My parents, they took me to America to attempt to start a new life. They loved it there, but I hated it. So, I came back, and they stayed. They are much happier there, anyway," Draco said, avoiding Hermione's piercing gaze.

_I still think of the bombs they built._

Hermione thought of the battle. Even though it was for the best, she always hated killing the Death Eaters. Until she remembered all the horrible things that they had done, and the feeling of regret would leave as fast as the killing curse would leave her mouth.

_If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory. _

"But, Hermione, I don't want you to remember me as a coward for running away. I'm not even going to give you an excuse of why I had to do it. All I want you to do is to remember me as the fun guy I was when I helped you guys out. The fun Draco, the happy Draco. That's all I want you to remember me as." Draco dropped Hermione's arm and turned around, as if he was going to leave. But, he stood rooted to the spot, looking at the stars on the horizon.

_Can I be the hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me. _

"Draco," Hermione whispered. He stiffened slightly at the sound of his first name, then turned back around. "If you want to someone to talk to, to care for you, I'll do it. I'll be the only hope for you. Besides, you are the only hope for me." Hermione said the last part with a sad smile.

He had a confused look on his face. Hermione sighed, then explained her entire statement to him again. "You're the only one I think about when I am down. That's the only thought that makes me happy. You're the only hope for me."

_And if we can't find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own._

Draco's face transformed from confused to surprised. He put his face back to his indifferent mask, but his legendary smirk was on his face. Suddenly, fear flashed through his eyes, and he grabbed Hermione and rushed into the nearest alleyway. A shadow paused at the entrance. It was a wizarding guard. They walked around the muggle world to check for any Death Eaters. Draco was still considered a Death Eater even though he ran away from the fight, and he helped the Order acquire most of the Dark side's secrets.

"Well, that was close," Draco chuckled. "Who would have thought that they still would have guards searching for Death Eaters 5 years after the war?" He smiled. Hermione gave him a small smile. "I really should clear my name, or go somewhere else. If they should find me..." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"You know, I really don't belong here either. The Daily Prophet always has a reporter following me wherever I go. I just want to get away from here," Hermione said, suddenly very truthful to her ex-enemy. "I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and make it by myself. No one would _ever_ want to date me with the amount of attention I get now."

_Face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone._

Hermione continued on with her mini-rant. "Sooner or later, I'm just going to have to face the music about it. It's not like I really _want_ reporters following me everywhere. That's what I get for being one of Harry Potter's best friends and a war hero, which I hate being." She slowed down, and eventually stopped her ranting when she saw Draco's intense stare. "Why are you staring at me like that? My point is, you really are the only hope for me."

_How would you be, many years after the disasters that we've seen?_

"You know, Granger, you've changed a lot in the time after the war. Not so much on the outside, but much more on the inside. You are still the know-it-all bookworm from our Hogwarts days, but, sometimes, there seems to be a whole other Hermione Granger in you. She seems to be so, so much more scared and nervous than the Granger that I knew. I never thought that you would turn out like, this. Even after all the horrible things that we've seen and done, I thought that you – of all people – would have kept your composure. Well, then again, you haven't been _everything_ that I thought that you would be." Draco smirked.

"Well, please excuse me then," Hermione said sarcastically, with venom in her voice. "I _never _ thought that the horrid nightmares I see every night would _ever_ affect the rest of my life. Or the fact that I have the word 'Mudblood' carved into my arm to remind me of that night. No, I thought that with all the stuff I've been through, I'd be perfectly normal," she said with a sneer on her face.

_What have we learned, other than people burning, purifying flame?_

"But, I really _did_ think that we would find a different way to win without having so many people die," she said, her voice softening. "I really hoped that we would find a way. Instead, I learned to kill people. Sure, they were Death Eaters, but they were still people! Like Snape! Even if he _was_ horrible to Harry, he still helped us in the end. Or your father. Even though I agree that the man is horrible, he's still a human! And to err is only human, right?" Hermione stopped when Draco put up his hand.

"Yes, you are right. But, Voldemort wouldn't let anyone make a mistake. Everything had to be perfect for him. If you made one mistake, even the smallest one, he would kill you. There were no second chances or get out of jail free cards. Nothing. I always had to be careful whenever he wanted me to do something. He was always testing my loyalty to him. That was one of the only things he got right," Draco muttered the last part more to himself than to Hermione. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder, as a way of comfort. His gaze had turned downward toward the middle of his speech, and he turned it back to her.

_I'll say it's okay, I know you can tell. And though you can see me smile, I still think of the guns they sell._

"It's okay Draco. Really, it is. All that stuff is behind us now. Just think of the present. Scratch that, the present sucks. The future then. Think of the future, and how much better it will be compared to now or the past. Well, even then I'm making you think of the past. So, just forget everything I just said and pretend to live a happy life. That's what I'll be doing, anyway," Hermione said, attempting to cheer the man in front of her up.

Draco just smiled, a forced smile, but it was still a smile. Sometimes, even when Hermione is in know-it-all mode, she still finds a way to mess up, and it makes Draco smile. It just goes to show that sometimes, even the smartest person can't solve a problem. They usually just end up making a fool out of themselves. Like Hermione just did to herself. But, Hermione, being Hermione, just accepted it like it was something that happened to her everyday.

Draco still smiled at Hermione, but all he could think about was the Death Eaters. Even though the majority of them had been killed or taken to Azkaban, there were still several out in the world. And those few still planned on rebuilding the ranks again. They were going around, blackmailing people, handing out a new Dark Mark, that would call the new Dark Lord, as if it were harmless. But, they would always get something in return.

_If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory._

He was going to get approached by them soon. There was just a feeling of dread hanging above him every time he thought about it. If he said yes, then he would be a Death Eater again. If he said no, he would either die, or have the Mark be forced on him. None of those options sounded in the slightest bit pleasant to Draco, so he decided he had to run. Run where? He didn't know, just away from London.

"Hermione, I hope you realize that I meant what I said earlier. You remember, the thing about me wanting to be a memory? A good memory? I really did mean it. Just let me be a good memory to you. That's all I want."

_Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me_

"Well, while we are reiterating ourselves, I want you to know that I meant what I said, too. I truly meant it when I said that you are the only hope for me. You really are the only hope for me. Seriously, you may think it's funny, but it's true.

Hermione was also in a bad situation. Not as bad as Draco's, but still bad. Last week, Ron had left her, after 5 years of dating, for Lavender Brown. Harry and Ginny helped Hermione, until they got annoyed at her. Hermione, as we all know, isn't as normal as the rest of us in the relationship way. Instead of acting all depressed, like a normal girl would be, she merely shrugged and acted as if the previous 5 years hadn't happened. Harry and Ginny couldn't understand why she did that. It bothered them to a point where they wouldn't talk to Hermione unless she admitted that she was depressed or at least sad. The only thing that she told them was that she was expecting that to happen soon, so it really didn't effect her that much.

They weren't talking to her, Ron was too busy with Lav-Lav to talk. Even Luna stopped owling her! Hermione was lonely in the world. She had planned to move to Australia with her parents, and become a dentist. Go, be a muggle, completely forget about the wizarding world. But, because of a certain silver-blonde haired wizard, almost all of Hermione's thoughts about leaving escaped her mind. She would be standing, phone in her hand, ready to call her parents, when he would slip into her mind. Then, she couldn't do it. The stupid ferret was the only reason she was still living in her own personal Hell. Bloody him and his bloody irresistible body, face, hair, eyes... His bloody everything!

_And if we can't find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own. _

"You know, I can't believe I'm telling you this but, I'm moving to Australia," Hermione said, as if people move from London to Australia everyday. "I just really can't take it here anymore, so I decided I'm going to leave. My parents live there, and I will be able to get a job as a dentist easily. The dentistry business just runs in my family." She continued to babble, useless little things coming out of her mouth. Draco blocked it out once she started talking about Crookshanks.

"Hermione, I understand. You know, I was actually thinking about leaving, too. I just hadn't picked out a place yet. But, Australia sounds fun. Maybe you could take me along with you, eh? Once you become a dentist, then I could be your secretary or your assistant or something. Just image, everyday, for the rest of your life, you'd get to see my gorgeous face." He smirked at her while she started to bust a gut. No, he wasn't serious about being her assistant, but moving to Australia? That was something he could do. Maybe, they would bump into each other once in a while. Or, they would be on complete opposite sides of the continent (Draco actually payed attention in Muggle Studies, just if you wanted to know).

_Face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone. _

The reality for Hermione wouldn't be as easy as she said it would be. If she moved to Australia, she couldn't exactly tell the people at the college (because she would go to college before becoming a dentist) that she went to Hogwarts, and never really finished her high school education. She would ultimately have to make herself into a new person. It only complicated her plan more than it needed to be.

But, if she didn't move, she would have to stay in London, with all of her friends ignoring her. Then, she would be alone in the world. Her life would consist of her work and her home. They were the only two choices that she had: stay and be miserable or leave but have a new identity. The latter didn't sound so bad, but Hermione had always had a problem with finding out who she was. And right about then she had _finally_ figured herself out. She would have to go and change herself so that the muggle society would accept her. Even if she would have to make all new friends, she thought that the latter would be better. Besides, then she could see Draco every now and then.

Under her breath, she whispered, "The only hope for me is you alone."

_The only hope for me, the only hope for me is you, the only hope for me is you, the only hope for me is you, the only hope for me is you. The only hope is!_

Hermione turned to leave, but Draco turned her around to face him.

"I know that you told me this earlier, but believe me when I say this. You are the only hope for me. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you alone." With his last declaration, he pressed his lips against hers, reveling in the softness of them. She gasped, but didn't back away. Her arms went around his neck while his arms wound around her waist. Because of the gap in their heights, Draco had to lean down. Hermione helped slightly by going up on her toes.

Once the need for air became too great to resist, (stupid air!) they split apart, gasping. Hermione was the first one to recover. She was still slightly out of breath when she said, "Well then, I do believe I have an idea."

_If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory._

6 months later, Ginny and Harry Potter received a letter from a silver falcon. It flew away immediately, obviously the writer of said letter didn't want a response. In a neat print on the front were their names. When they opened it, they were surprised to see a picture of Hermione on Draco's back, as if he were giving her a piggy-back ride. The picture wasn't moving, so it was obviously muggle. Behind the picture was a wedding invitation. It read:

Hannah Govan

Dallan Mandell

request the pleasure of you company at their wedding.

Saturday, September 17th, 2011 at 3:00 pm at the Jones' Hotel Ballroom

215 Sydney, Australia.

Please RSVP at 888-888-8888 or send the card included to 215 Sydney, Australia, room 421

They were shocked. Where Hermione and Draco got those weird names from, they had no idea. But, they still couldn't get over the fact that THE Hermione Granger was getting married to Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy! Out of everyone in the entire bloody universe, they thought that she would say yes to Neville before that bloody Malfoy. It was just completely impossible! So, Ginny immediately checked the envelope for anything to state that it was just a joke. Instead, she found a letter that started out with the line, 'If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory.'

_Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me. _

Ginny gasped, and Harry tore the paper out of her hands so that he could read it too. It continued on, 'You might see this as a surprise, but it really isn't. After being left behind be myself, I didn't do much. One night, about 6 months ago, Draco happened to catch me walking home from a late night at work. We started talking, and it somehow slipped out of my mouth that I thought that Draco was 'the only hope for me.' After a few more minutes of conversation, he said it back to me. You might think that 6 months is too soon, but we can't help it. Draco and I just work together so well, so we ran away to Australia together. I am working on becoming a dentist, while Draco is learning to be my assistant. That's why we have to have the fake names.

'When Draco proposed to me, he asked me, "Can I be the only hope for you? Because you are the only hope for me." Knowing what he meant, there was no way that I could say no. Even if I had wanted to say it.

_And if we can't find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own._

'Before we ran away, I told Draco that if we couldn't find where we belonged, we would have to make it on our own. That's when Draco seriously suggested the idea that we move to Australia. At first, I thought that it was crazy. Moving to Australia? But, the more I thought about it, the more logical it seemed. We moved in with my parents, who just _adore_ Draco, and started to go to college. My parents know of our whole situation, but it was hard for them to call us by our fake names. I even suggested to Draco that I introduce him as Dallan instead of Draco, but he refused.

'My mother is insisting that she makes my dress by hand, because I am her 'one and only daughter.' She doesn't want me to see it until my wedding day, so she and my dad are paying for us to stay at this hotel, which is very generous of them. She will only allow me to be inside their house when I need to be measured again for the fit of the dress. By now, I have been informed, all she has to make is my veil.

'I do hope that you can make it next week. Goodness! It seems so close, yet so far! Please respond to this soon, I really do hope that you can come!'

Hermione signed her name, and Ginny stared at Harry.

"Well, are we going or not?"

_Face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone._

"Will you, Hannah Govan, take Dallan Mandell to be your husband? To face all of the pain and take it on, because he is the only hope for you? (A/N: Can you imagine Gerard Way being a priest, singing that at a wedding? XD)" the preacher asked Hermione as she stood at the alter, her hands in Draco's, facing Draco.

"I do," Hermione said, and Draco slipped her ring onto her finger. They were now married.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And that's exactly what Draco did.

The reception was held in the same hall as the wedding ceremony took place, so everyone just took their chairs to a table. Because of that, their makeshift alter stayed up the entire time.

While everyone was sitting down, waiters started bringing the food to the tables. The wedding party had already had its pictures done, so they got to eat at their table without that disruption. Even though Hermione and Draco had only been in Australia 6 months, all the bridesmaids and groomsmen weren't wizards or witches, to the extent that Hermione and Draco knew, at least. Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini. Hermione's maid-of-honor was, surprisingly, Luna Lovegood. They were the only other magically inclined people there, other than Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny.

Once it came time for the married couple's first dance, very few people were surprised at the choice of the song. 'The Only Hope For Me Is You' by My Chemical Romance. That song described their relationship perfectly.

_The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you. The only hope for me is you._

At the end of the song, while Gerard Way sang 'The only hope for me is you,' Draco dipped Hermione so far down that her head nearly touched the floor. She came back up slightly flushed from all the blood rushing to her head. They shared a long kiss that made the crowd oh over. Because Draco didn't invite his parents to the wedding, for obvious reasons, he danced with Hermione's mom instead. Both of the Grangers were on the floor, twirling with the new Malfoys/Mandells.

Harry and Ginny were reminded of the Yule Ball, so when they went on the dance floor during a song, they did the danced that they had learned. Hermione saw, and gestured over to them, showing Draco. They joined in, with Zabini and Luna flourishing on the floor next to them. Everyone stopped their dancing to watch them. Once the song was over, several couples came over to one of them and asked how they did that dance. Hermione ended up having a giant dance lesson on the dance floor. Even the DJ joined in, so he could learn.

_Remember me. Remember me. Remember me. _

Once the reception was over, and the married couple left for their honeymoon, the guests "magically" found a card waiting for them. Whether it appeared in front of them on the table, on the plates, laps, or in a jacket pocket, they all had a small card. Inside was a thank-you note from the bride and groom. It wasn't a "thank you for the gift" note, but a "thank you for coming" one.

The cards were intricately designed, with each guests' name on the envelope. Everyone oohed and ahhed over them. At the bottom of each card, as a little farewell as the newlyweds departed for their honeymoon, was a small sentence. "Remember Me." That was all that it said.


End file.
